


What a Girl Wants (What the World Needs)

by charleybradburies



Series: 2015 Femslash Advent Calendar [22]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Women, Corporate Espionage, Embedded Images, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Lawyers, Political Campaigns, Secret Identity, Social Commentary, Social Justice, Superheroes, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank you, Christina Aguilera, and Kara Danvers, for my snappy title. Thank you, DC femslash fans, for hopping on board the SS SuperCanary. I hope you enjoy your ride. Lastly, thank you, Damien Darhk, for being an evil genius as well as a general asshat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Girl Wants (What the World Needs)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Which Damien Darhk Takes On The Entirely Wrong Heroines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511422) by [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies). 



[ ](http://imgur.com/PpyiiBx)


End file.
